The Mark of Athena9
by Yesica G
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase haven't seen each other for eight terribly long months. Now the day that everybody had been waiting for has finally come. The seven heroes of the Great Prophecy will finally meet. So will the Greeks and Romans. Will there be war or not?
1. The Waiting for the Greeks

The Mark of Athena

**This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Percy I

Percy was really nervous. He hadn't seen Annabeth in months and now that he was going to his mind was full of questions and dumb Percylike answers. What if she had already found another seaweed brain? _No, that's not possible I'm_ _unique _ He thought. He knew that if he told that to Annabeth she would just laugh and playfully say '_Of course you're unique seaweed brain,there's nobody else in this world as dumb as you are.' _he smiled at that thought. He was also thinking about the Greeks and Romans. What if they didn't get along? Percy knew that Octavian would cause trouble. He would just have to put him in a house-jail thingy like parents did with the teenagers. But that would be impossible. He figured that Octavian wouldn't be the only problem, after all the Greeks and Romans had hated each other for a long, long time. Now he was seriously worried. And all that worried was shown on his face.

"Percy, are you ok?" a girl's voice asked withdrawing him from his thoughts. "Um,yeah Hazel. Are _you _ok?"he asked her noticing the worried and anxious expression on her eyes. He also saw the blush on her face. "Yes, why do you ask?" she answered a little too nervous and rapidly. "Well I'm just saying, with all that Sammy thing-" he didn't get to finish because he was interrupted by Frank. "What 'Sammy thing'?" he asked. Percy raised an eyebrow at Hazel, and she blushed. She hadn't told Frank yet. "Is it just me or is this day getting full of questions?" he asked to save Hazel from answering Frank's question. "Yes, and there are more to come" answered Hazel with a grateful look at Percy. They were the only ones talking, but the Romans and Lares around them didn't notice because they were too busy looking up at the Argo II in the sky.

* * *

**Okay, like I said this is my first fanfiction so I hope you all like it. I already have the next chapter and I will post it as soon as I get some reviews. Ideas are very welcome on the reviews! :P**


	2. Annabeth I

Thanks to SibunAmber and to Just-AWESOME-old-me for being my first reviewers! Thanks so much!

* * *

Annabeth I

Annabeth was pacing back and forth on the Argo II. She was really worried. She had no idea if Percy remembered her. What about if he didn't and had another girlfriend? Or if he did but still had a new girlfriend? When he dissapeared Annabeth felt that her soul went to Hades and that he wasn't very friendly to her. Her life had turned into a horrible nightmare. And it was all Hera's fault. If Annabeth hated Hera before she hated her even more now.

"Okay demigods" Leo started saying through his mega-phone " we will be landing outside the Roman Camp because this statue Roman dude-". "Terminus" Jason corrected him. "Whatever man." he snapped "Anyway, we will be landing in about one minute so get ready!"

"Don't worry Annabeth, everything will be fine" Piper said, coming from behind Annabeth. "Yes, everything will be alright Annabeth" Clarisse said, standing at Piper side."Besides if he doesn't remember you, me and my brothers will personally refresh his memorie" Clarisse said with a small smile, as if that thought amused her. Annabeth knew it did. It never stopped surprising her how Clarisse had helped her in the past months, in her own way, but still helping. What surprised her even more though was that Piper didn't run away from her side, she was terrified of Clarisse, that much Annabeth knew of Piper. Annabeth smiled half-hearteadly at them, then she bit her lower lip and her eyes got a worried expression again. "What if he decides that I'm not good enough for him? I mean he's a great hero in Camp Half-Blood, and I don't doubt that he is also one of the greatest heroes at the Roman Camp.". "If he thinks that he is better than you, he hasn't gotten smarter as a Roman either." Clarisse replied. _**THUMP! **___"Well, I guess we already landed" Piper said, she looked at Annabeth then at Clarisse and she went walking rapidly towards Jason and Leo on the ramp. "It's time" Clarisse said. Annabeth nodded, and together they went walking to their possible doomand to meet once again with the great Percy Jackson.

* * *

In the next chapter I will post your idea Just-AWESOME-old-me so don't worry. And Pleeease review!


	3. Jason the expraetor

**Okay, here's the new chapter. Thank you to all the persons who reviewed my previous chapters.?**

* * *

Jason I

Finally! Jason was home. Meaning he was at a Roman camp with soldier-like kids who hated two of his best-friends. Why? Because they were Greeks. What other reason was there?_ Well, _he thought, _maybe Reyna would not like Piper for other reasons. _From the Argo II ,almost landing, he could see the Romans in full battle armor with swords and bows pointed at the Argo II. In front of all of them was a girl with piercing dark eyes and glossy black dark hair in a single braid, she was wearing a regal purple toga, sign that she was a Praetor, with gold medals over her own golden armor. Reyna. Jason was dressed the same with the exception of the golden armor and the medals. They had decided that he should dress as Praetor, after all he was one of them. Jason was smiling like crazy. A very un-Roman like thing to do a part of Jason's mind noted.

His smile faded when he noticed a guy with messy jet-black hair and sea green eyes standing near Reyna, wearing the purple toga that meant that _he, not Jason_ was the second Praetor. Jason inmediatly knew who that guy was. It was Percy Jackson. He had his arm around a girl with long curly golden-brown hair, cocoa-brown skin, and golden colored eyes. He had his other arm around a boy with a muscular body and babyish face. Jason recognized the girl as Hazel but he didn't know who the other boy was. In other thoughts, he coulnd't believe that he was replaced as Praetor! He already felt jelous of the sea guy. But what did he expected? He had dissapeared for almost nine months!

**THUMP!**

They had already landed, and Leo went to his side, seconds later Piper was there too. As all of the campers, including the hunters, stood with them, they opened the ramp and stepped outside to meet the Romans.

SPQR

When the ramp of the Argo II opened the Romans got in battle position just in case there was need to attack. When Jason stepped down they weren't surprised at all that he was there and alive. Percy had told them that Jason was going to on that ship with the Greeks, they trusted him so they believed him. Jason looked at them with expectant eyes, as if he was waiting for them to throw a parade him or something. What was he thinking?some of the Romans thought. The Greeks had change their previous Praetor. As some of the Greeks stepped down the ramp too, all the Romans, including Reyna, looked at Percy for orders.

* * *

**Sorry Just-AWESOME-old-me for not putting the Romans cheering, but Romans aren't like that. I will post tomorrow. So please review! **


	4. Happy Birthday Percy!

**Hey guys,sorry for not updating yet. I just wrote to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! Yes, he is now 17 years old. Is a pity he isn't my age. ;) I'm also going to tell you guys something i have been dying to tell you guys! The fourth book in the Heroes of Olympus series is going to be called ****The Dawn of Gaea.**** I think. Anyway,I will update as soon as I can. :)**

**HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY PERCY!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER BUT HERE GOES THE NEXT CHAPTER.=)**

* * *

PERCY II

AS ALLTHE ROMANS TURNED TO LOOK AT PERCY, HE OFFERED HIS ARM TO REYNA WHO ACCEPTED IT VERY SHILY WHILE BLUSHING BUT THEN GOT HER COLD MASK OF A FACE AGAIN. THAT SURPRISED PERCY A LOT BUT HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING. HE HAD ALREADY SEEN ANNABETH AMONG THE GREEKS, BUT HE DECIDED AGAINTS RUNNING TO HER AND HUGGING HER WITH ALL HIS HEART. WHEN HE AND REYNA WERE RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE GREEKS, HE TURNED AROUNDTO FACE THE ROMANS.

"lower your weapons" he said, " The Greeks are no danger to us."

InMEDIATELY THE ROMANS LOWERED THEIR WEAPONS, BUT STILL KEPT THEM AT HAND.

HE THEN TURNED TO HIS FRIENDS OF CAMP HALF-BLOOD AGAIN.

HE, THE LARES, AND REYNA HAD DECIDED TO NOT TELL THE REST OF THE ROMANS THAT HE WAS A GREEK UNTIL THEY WERE SURE THAT THEY WEREN'T GOING TO STRANGLE OR KILL EACH OTHER.

PERCY HAD ALSO DECIDED TO NOT GIVE UP HIS POSITION AS PRAETOR, NOT BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO, BUT BECAUSE HE COULD HAVE A SAY IN THE DECISIONS THAT THE ROMANS WERE GOING TO TAKE CONSIDERING THE PROPHECY OF THE SEVEN OR ABOUT THE GREEKS.

AND THAT'S WHY HE COULDN'T TALK TO ANNABETH OR ANY OF HIS FRIENDS OF CAMP HALF-BLOOD RIGHT NOW.

PERCY DECIDED TO STOP LOOKING LIKE AN IDIOT LIKE HE ALWAYS DID WHEN HE WAS THINKING AND TO START TALKING


End file.
